Slayer Love
by YoukaiAlchemist2
Summary: This is the story of a tanuki, who falls in love with girls from the InuYasha series. Will he find his love?
1. Chapter 1

Slayer Love

By YoukaiAlchemist2

_I don't own InuYasha! Stop thinking that I do so I can stop writing these disclaimers!_

_Dedicated to a dear friend, and Sango lover: Inu80Yasha. Also, I'd like to thank adaya-sama and Kitsune-chan for helping me in the revision process. Domo arigatou gozaimashte! _

"I wonder why the sky is always dark when I'm sad," sighed a tanuki as he gazed at the sky with his blood red, drunken eyes. He had no true name. In fact, his only title was "Ai no Tanuki" the Tanuki of Love. He was average hight, with spiky brown hair, and a long, ringed tail that almost reached the ground. His dark "mask" of fur around his eyes had become matted down from tears and rain.

"Perhaps it is because of her…" he sighed again as he watched the clouds roll in.

One hundred years before:

Ai was watching the sky again. The white, fluffy cloud rolled in and out of view. "What is my name?" he thought to himself. "I have no trace of my past, and yet this land, this tree I sit in seem so familiar…" Ai fiddled his newly found jewel shard between his fingers. He knew what it was, what it did, but he didn't want it.

"I sense the jewel over here!" The voice of a young girl cried out.

Ai poked his head out of the leaves of the tree. "Hand over the shard of the jewel, before I slice you to pieces!" It was a honyou who called out the threat. Next to him was a rather pretty girl in an odd outfit, and a kitsune child. Then in flew a nekomata with a monk and-the most beautiful, heavenly looking woman he had ever seen. From her long, black hair to her shiny brown hair, right down to every perfect curve of her exquisite body. Who was she? Ai had to know.

He jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. "You, there! The pretty woman! What is your name?" Ai asked, sounding a little bossy.

"You mean me?" The girl in the odd dress asked, pointing at herself.

"No, the woman behind you. The slayer. What is your name?" Ai asked a little more nicely.

"What does it matter!" the honyou shouted, "Give us the jewel shard or I'll blast you away!"

"I don't want this damn thing." Ai shook his head. "But since you all seem to be so intent on having it…" Ai leapt into the air and landed next to the slayer, "…Consider this a gift. A token of my affections for you, my beautiful lady." He took a bow and handed her the shard. "Please, I beg you, tell me your name."

"I am Sango," the slayer said, looking slightly confused.

"Sango-sama," Ai smiled, "your name describes you so perfectly. You are as beautiful as the coral your name is derived from. Maybe even more so!"

"Something's wrong here," the honyou glared, "No demon would willing just hand over a shard of the Shikon Jewel!"

"I assure you, I am not pulling any tricks. I have no need for the shard, because I have no idea what I would use it for. I have no memory of my past, and all I want is to remember. The shards of the Jewel cannot help me, so I have no need for them."

"You don't remember anything?" the girl in the odd dress asked. "Not even your name?

"The only clue I have to my past is this," Ai held up a medallion that read Ai no Tanuki. "You may call me 'Ai' or love," Ai bowed deeply to the girl in the weird clothes. "I am sorry for my rudeness earlier. You a very pretty as well."

"Thank you. My name is Kagome ," she smiled sweetly.

"Kagome-chan?" Ai repeated.

"This is Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and InuYasha, " Kagome me said motioning to each of them.

"Nice to meet you," the monk smiled. "I'm glad we did not have to fight."

"What's up?" Shippo asked.

Kilala turned into a kitten and rubbed up against Ai's leg.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?" InuYasha demanded.

"I think he just wants to be friends," Kagome replied.

"Me too," added Shippo.

"Fine, but I still don't trust him," InuYasha scowled.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Ai exclaimed as he took another bite of food Kagome and Sango had prepared.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled, "It's called 'spaghetti'."

"I've never had anything like this!" Miroku smiled.

"It's great," Shippo said through a mouth full of food.

"I can't believe how easy it was to cook," Sango said to Kagome. "I thought that it would be harder to fix foreign food."

Ai scooted closer to Sango. "I want you to have this, too." Ai handed her his locket.

"Why?" Sango asked, once again confused by Ai's actions.

"Well..." Ai began to blush, "I…I love you! I love everything about you!"

"What!" Sango stammered. "I kinda like you, too, but I haven't known you for more than a day. I can't really say that I love you. Besides, I have to defeat Naraku before I can marry anyone, so even if I did love you back I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Yeah, and Sango loves Miroku!" Shippo blurted out.

Ai looked at Sango, then to Shippo, and finally Miroku, "So Sango loves you, huh?"

Sango gave Shippo a glare that made Shippo scared for his life. "I think you got that backwards, Shippo." Miroku tried to convince Ai.

Ai's eyes filled with sadness as he stood up and dropped his bowl of food. "Well," he sighed, "unrequited love. I'll see you later…" he turned and walked away, making a vow that he would win Sango's affections no matter what it took.

For the following months, Ai was never far behind his beloved Sango, giving her presents, and constantly proclaiming his love for her.

"My love for you is

More eternal than the great,

Dark vastness of space," Ai mused.

"He's worse that Kouga!" Ai heard InuYasha say.

"That's a beautiful haiku," Kagome smiled. Sango, however still did not return his love.

He noticed that Miroku stepped up on his charms and was trying to woo Sango as well; bringing her gifts and writing her poetry. Ai didn't worry about this, though, because he knew that the monk's perverted nature would always end up with him getting slapped.

"Sango," Miroku smiled, embracing Sango in a hug, "You know that my true affections are for you."

Sango blushed; she secretly returned his feelings even thought she would never say it out loud. And then she felt that hand, again. SLAP!

"Pervert," she scowled, turning her back to him.

Then, finally, on a cloudy day in July, the two of them confronted the beautiful demon slayer. "Who do you love more?" Ai asked, his eyes dewy.

"What?" Sango was confused by Ai's questions again.

"We want to know," Miroku explained, "who you love more. Me or Ai?"

"I honestly can't say…" Sango tried to avoid the question.

"Choose…please…" Ai pleaded.

"I…I choose…" Sango stammered, "I choose-!"

Ai took his eyes off the sky and looked at the two, twin grave markers. "Miroku…" Ai sighed, taking a drink of sake, "the better man won the love of the perfect woman…" He remembered back to that day…

"Ai," Sango sighed, "I like you as a friend…but I truly love Miroku…" She added under her breath "Even if he is perverted."

"I see…" frowned Ai as he hung his head in disappointment.

Sango reached into her carrying bag, "Here," She smiled, "you will need this when you fall in love again."

"Th-thank you," Ai said with his eyes tearing up…

Ai set his locket on Sango's marker. "A token of my love…take it with you…"

Then he turned back to Miroku's marker. "Here. Consider this a token of good will," Ai set his sake bottle next to the monk's grave, and turned his eyes back to the clouds. He thought he could see both of them, smiling and happy in heaven, and his heart suddenly felt much lighter. "I still love you, Sango…I always will."

_This was my first shot at a romance story. My InuYasha's Present story was technically a romance-comedy. I hope you enjoyed this story and I would appreciate a review, on second thought make that a bunch of reviews._


	2. chapter 2

Lovely Miko, Lonely Tanuki

By YoukaiAlchemist2

_Ai returns in another chapter, just for you how love this amnesiac tanuki. I don't own InuYasha, but Ai is my creation. Hope you like this chap._

Ai got up to leave the grave site. He had no clue where he would go, but he felt he had to go somewhere. It was the same kind of feeling he had on the day Sango chose Miroku over him.

"I thought I would find you here…" InuYasha said as he jumped out of a tree. He had been watching Ai for a few minutes.

"Hey," Ai managed to mumble as he walked towards the forest.

"Ai, You know what your problem is?" InuYasha asked "You care too much about the past. The only thing that matters is what you do next. Besides, some memories are best forgotten."

Ai sighed. "You mean, you want to forget what happened to her?"

The hands of time go back 100 years in Ai's mind.

Ai walked through the woods, his head hanging low. His eyes steaming with silent tears. _"Why…."_ Ai couldn't get the question out of his mind, _"Why did she choose Miroku? Why can't I remember my past? Why can't I find love?"_ His thoughts kept coming.  
Before he realized it, he was flat on his butt. In front of him was a priestess, who he had also knocked to the ground. Ai got up, brushed off, and offered the priestess his hand. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Ai told her.

"I require no help from a tanuki," the priestess stood up and began walking. Little snake-like youkai following not far behind her.

"Hold on," Ai said, holding his head as something woke up in his mind. "you look…familiar." It was fuzzy, but he had seen this priestess before. True she looked like Kagome, but the face this woman awoke in his mind was that of a child.

The priestess said nothing, but she stopped walking. "Do I remind you of someone?" Ai asked. The priestess turned and took a closer look at him.

"I think I have seen you before…long ago," the priestess paused for a minute. "What is your name?"

"I don't know" Ai admitted, "I can't remember who I am or where I come from. For the time I go by the words on my medallion "Ai no Tanuki". You may call me Ai.."

"Ai," the priestess repeated as if she remembered something. "My name is Kikyou."

Again the face of a small child, smiling sweetly, appeared in his mind. Where did he know this person from. "Kikyou," Ai said and then shook his head to get rid of the image. "May I travel with you for a while?"

Kikyou reply to him, she just turned and started walking. Ai glanced to his sides and followed her. _"I know I've seen her before," _Ai thought, _"but where?"_

Ai followed Kikyou for a few days without talking before he asked, "You said I looked familiar, so where have you seen me before?"

"I don't know," Kikyou told him, "it must have been another life."

"Oh," Ai sighed. "I was just wondering."

"You said that I, too, looked familiar," Kikyou said as she absorbed a hitodama from one of her soul collectors. "where do you think you know me from?"

"I don't know," Ai told her, "I hear your name and the face of a young girl training at a shrine come to mind."

"Perhaps…"Kikyou started.

"What?" Ai asked.

"Nothing," Kikyou sighed.

"It's something!" Ai protested. "that little girl was you wasn't it?"

"Maybe in another life…" Kikyou said as she started walking again.

"It was this life," Ai said slowly, "I remember. It was about sixty years ago…The temple…the priestesses in training…you were there…" Ai held his head. It hurt his brain to remember. "you were nice to me. You gave me food when everyone else refused. I was hurt, and you were kind to me."

Kikyou shook her head. "You were a goof."

"Did I tell you my name?" Ai demanded, "anything about my past?"

"You gave me the name you gave me earlier," Kikyou sighed, "You called yourself Ai and said that you got your injuries fighting a bandit. That's all you could remember."

"I see…" Ai sighed, "I thought I had something." _"Whatever happens…I have to keep her safe," _Ai thought. _"I think…I think I lover her"_

Ai viewed the castle he and Kikyou approached with suspicion. It was dark, foreboding, and reeked of miasma. "What is this place?" Ai asked, covering his face to guard himself against the poisonous fumes. "It feels evil."

"It is evil," Kikyou said coldly. "It belongs to Naraku, who we are going to kill."

"Naraku?" Ai asked.

"Yes. He is a hanyou who seeks the Shikon Jewel," she glared at the castle. _"It's time that evil left this world." _Kikyou marched on into the gasses of the and began to vanish in their smoke, with her soul collectors close behind.

Ai followed her to the gate, and there stood Naraku. He glared at Ai with hate and pain.

"You…" Naraku shouted.

"What about me?" Ai asked.

"I know you," Naraku seemed to be thinking back, "you are the one who gave me this damn scar!" Naraku showed his spider-shaped burns to Ai.

Ai fell to his knees and grabbed his head. "Wha-? What the hell!" He saw images. A bandit named Onigumo accosting him, killing people. Himself throwing a huge attack, which shaped itself into a spider. The bandit screaming and cursing…A huge battle unfolded in Ai's mind. "I- I remember…" Ai stood up, "you. You killed a whole village and laughed. You tried to kill me. I stopped you."

"Heh, this time the field is even. Both of us have youkai powers," Naraku chuckled.

Ai realized Kikyou had vanished. "Where is Kikyou?"

"Lost in my maze of poisons," Naraku laughed. "If you beat me in time, she will be able to leave. If you don't move fast enough, she will suffocate on my toxins."

Ai produced a small rod from his robes, and turned it into a big staff. "Then let's begin!" _"I refuse to let her die! I REFUSE!"_

100 flashed back in Ai's mind in an instant.

InuYasha placed a hand on Ai's shoulder. "You killed Naraku, Ai," he grinned. "I remember Kikyou told me before…"

Ai's eyes filled with tears again, "I know. But I didn't know of his incarnations, let alone what they would do when he died."

InuYasha, "Kagome, the others and me killed them. We avenged her Ai."

"I never told Kikyou…" Ai sighed as a tear fell down his cheek, "I never told her that I loved her…"

_Sad, I know. Ai will show up again though, for those of you who are starting to get attatched to this Tanuki of Love. (Ai is an OC, for those of you who are wondering)_


End file.
